1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a joystick device and, more particularly, to a capacitive joystick device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional joystick device is designed by adopting the variable resistor but has the drawback that the variable resistor has time-varying characteristics such that a calibration is necessary. In addition, the stick of traditional mechanical joystick devices has a significant height such that the mechanical joystick devices are not suitable to a portable device or a wearable device.